The present invention relates to a finger nail decorations attaching device which has a recess for receiving fingers, a strip of multiple decorations moves over the finger nail, a heating member for softening the decorations and a pressing member to press the decorations on the finger nails.
One of the conventional ways to decorate finger nails is to spread colored nail polish by an applicator. This conventional way requires skill to spread the nail polish evenly and can only have simple patterns. Another conventional way to decorate finger nails is to attach a pattern decal on the nail directly. However, how to firmly and evenly attach the decal on a curved finger nail is a key point of using the finger nail attachment. Generally, a certain level of skill is required to attach the decal evenly on the nail without knurls. The operators have to put the decals on the finger nails one by one and press them one by one. This takes a long period of time. During the pressing processes, the decals could be shifted so that the operators have to adjust the positions of the decals frequently and this will reduce the efficiency of the attachment between the decals and the finger nails.
The present invention intends to provide a finger nail decorations attaching device that employs proper mechanisms to firmly press decals on the nails so as to save time and obtain a good result.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a finger nail decorations attaching device and comprises a base member having a recess defined in a top thereof for receiving a finger therein and a strip with a plurality of decals is movably located above the base member. A heating member for heating the decals is located besides the strip. A pressing member has a rod and a soft pad is connected to a first end of the rod. The soft pad is lowered to press the decal on the finger nail by moving the rod.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a finger nail decorations attaching device wherein the decals can be put on the nails precisely and are pressed by a rod to ensure that the decals are firmly and evenly pressed on the nails.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.